


It Started With a Fire Alarm

by LottieCakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'the fire alarm went off at 3am, M/M, and now the cute guy from the flat next door, btw if i forget to add other characters, daisuga side pairing, im sorry i forget here and there, in the tags, is standing next to me in his underwear' AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey.”</p>
  <p>The taller nearly jumps, but looks down, blinking, before his cheeks grow redder in just seconds.</p>
  <p>“Uhm.. h-hey.” the brunet stammers out, fingers curling into his towel. It's cold, so his fingers might fall off, but he <em>can't</em> let his towel drop.</p>
</blockquote>AU can be found <a href="http://kurusuqueen.tumblr.com/post/100616177683/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire">here</a>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fire alarm goes off, causing an eardrum shattering sound to fill the ears of the many residents that live in the apartment complex. They run out of their flats, either by themselves, a partner, or children, slipping on winter coats in record time, though shoes are unmatched or half-slipped on due to the rush they were in. They run down the many steps of the complex, some tripping but not falling – _thank god_ – and finally reach the front yard, standing out in the cold and huddling together for warmth.

There are two people that look out of placed, whom aren't dressed warmly at all, causing the others to mutter amongst themselves about the duo.

One was most likely one of the tallest males in the complex, with brunet locks hanging over his shoulders, looking a bit damp, too. There's a towel around his waist, which he held onto desperately, with cheeks about as red as a firetruck. It was both from the cold and his embarrassment, but mostly the latter since he just got out of the shower when the fire alarm went off. He barely had enough time to put on underwear let alone clothes. But there are women and children in this complex; he had to put a towel around him so he wasn't rude!

The second person who looked out of place was maybe the smallest _adult_ male in the complex. He had on a short sleeved shirt with bright orange, mesh fabric shorts, sandals on his feet instead of warmer footwear. When he heard the mutters, he shrugged them off, not caring what people had to say about him. He took in heat pretty well so even in the cold, he could last a bit longer without a jacket or pants. Another reason why he didn't care about the cold and the muttering persons was because his eyes were too focused on the shirtless male.

Damn, did _he_ look cute. And he knew cute; he was in love with the same female all his life! Who really was adorable.. and beautiful. But that was besides the point.

He's staring, and he barely recognizes him at first, but then it hits him. The brunet was the guy in the room next to him, whom he passed every now and then but rarely spoke to him, if at all. He looks different without his hair pulled back in a bun, but it doesn't bother him any. Hell, his neighbor looks good and he's not afraid to admit that. And since no other person from the complex was talking to him, to try to help him feel less embarrassed or nervous, the smaller walks over, sandals causing the light snow to crunch under his feet. It wasn't too deep so his toes wouldn't freeze, but even then, he wouldn't care.

“Hey.”

The taller nearly jumps, but looks down, blinking, before his cheeks grow redder in just seconds.

“Uhm.. h-hey.” the brunet stammers out, fingers curling into his towel. It's cold, so his fingers might fall off, but he _can't_ let his towel drop.

“Just so we're not complete strangers anymore,” the shorter goes, resting his hands on his hips as he looks up at the older male. Most people would be intimidated by his height, but the shorter wasn't. “I'm Nishinoya! Nishinoya Yuu. I live in the flat next to you.”

The taller blinks for the second time and his shoulders become less tense. He brings a hand up behind his head, rubbing his neck and still damp hair. He's nervous, because it's rare for someone to talk to him unless it was an elderly women or the single mother that lived a couple flats down from his own.

“Ah.. It's nice to meet you, Nishinoya-san,” he goes, going by last name basis and adding an honorific. It was only polite. “I'm Asahi Azumane.”

“Asahi, then, right?” Nishinoya recites. He'd be polite like Asahi, but going by first names felt like he already knew the person.  “Though don't add '-san' at the end of my name. It's not needed.”

“It's not?

“Nope! I should be adding one at the end of yours though.”

“..Why you say that?”

“You're taller than me! You deserve the honorific. Plus you look better than me too.”

It takes Asahi a moment to take that last sentence in before his face grew completely red. His mouth opened and closed, imitating a fish. His fingers loosened slightly around his towel, making it slip a bit, showing the waistband of his underwear. Nishinoya noticed, seeing the dark gray waistband of his underwear. It looked like there were little crows on them too. Character printed underwear? Now that just makes him even more adorable.

“Uhm.. thank you?” he answered, though in an inquiring tone. He wasn't sure how to react to such a.. compliment? Was it a compliment? “I.. I don't think so though.”

“But you do! Believe me.”

There's nervous laughter coming from Asahi and Nishinoya has a big grin on his face. God this guy was getting more cuter by the minute. After a few more minutes though, the fire department said it was safe to go back inside. Those on the lower floors went up first, which was nice since it gave the two a little bit more time to talk. As they were walking up the steps, Nishinoya let out a small breath. He never had the courage to even ask that before mentioned female. There's no way he could ask his neighbor out.

Once they are side by side, standing in front of the doors to their flats, both turn their heads to look at each other for a brief moment.

“Well, uhm. Good night, Nishinoya.”

“Good night to you, too.” he responds before pausing for a moment. “Also, Asahi?”

“Hm?”

“Nice underwear.”

The last thing he sees that night is Asahi's face going crimson before he goes into his flat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's day; he works and talks with his best friend during his breaks and/or during time where customers don't come in as much.

There's a loud beeping in his ears, causing Nishinoya to groan, rolling over onto his side to shut off his alarm clock. He had went to bed late last night thanks to the fire alarm going off, though after that there was a marathon on of one of his favourite television series and started watching that. He got tired after a few episodes, though, so he went to bed after that. He shouldn't have went to bed so late honestly, since he had work soon, but if he was late, he had a good excuse and he could be let off with a warning. Besides, he hadn't been late before.

After a quick shower, blow drying and spiking his hair, he dressed in the mandatory attire for his work. He was a barista at a famous coffee shop, which was relatively busy during the cold and freezing weather. It didn't bother him any; he was a fast worker and pleased all the customers. Overtime didn't even bother him since he knew that any extra help during winter was much appreciated. Once he slipped his winter jacket on and a scarf, he grabbed his messenger bag and left his flat, locking the door to it soon after.

Though as he turned to leave down the floor he was on to catch the bus – it was hard to look over a steering wheel when you were short and his motorcycle wasn't the best vehicle for the winter – he was greeted by his neighbor, Asahi, whom seemed to be leaving his flat as well. Though he seemed more bundled up, with a scarf around his neck and a hat pull over his head and ears.

“Asahi.” the shorter spoke up, his breath causing a faint white smoke to appear. “Mornin'.”

“Good morning, Nishinoya.” he replied, fiddling with his keys with gloves pulled over his hands. Once he handled it, his attention went to the smaller boy. “Where are you heading?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I'm heading off to work though.”

“Oh yeah, you normally leave early, don't you?”

“Morning shifts at coffee shops are busy because of early workers and school students so yeah, pretty much.”

There's a long moment of silence before they start walking towards the exit, boots making the snow crunch underneath their feet. It had snowed a bit earlier, Nishinoya noticed, because when he looks down his feet to be careful of the steps, the snow is at the brim of the boot. Any more snow and it might reach his ankle. He's starting to walk towards the bus stop, with Asahi going the other way, of course. He pauses, turning his head towards the other male, who was going to the apartment complex's parking lot.

“Hey, Asahi.”

“Yes?”

“Come by the coffee shop sometime. It's not far from here and you can't miss it. It's one of the popular ones. But, anyway, I'll give you my free coffee since I don't like it really.”

There's a pause then a smile going across Asahi's lips. Even with being some distant apart, Nishinoya can see it and his heart jumps a bit.

“Sure, I'd like that.”

\---

The customers die down once eleven o'clock hits and Nishinoya stretches when there's not many customers and he's taking care of some cleaning. He takes care of another customer before they go to a seat, sipping their drink as they fiddle on a computer. Work related, probably, but it's not much of his business. The bell attached to the shop chimes and Nishinoya looks over, giving a big grin. It's not Asahi, but his best friend always shows up around this time and it's _great_. Especially since his break was coming up soon.

“Ryuu! Right on time.”

“I thought I'd be late honestly.” his best friend, known as Tanaka Ryuunosuke, 'Ryuu' for short, replies, walking over to the counter and ripping off his scarf, revealing his shaved head. “My sister was bundling me up and I was also admiring Kiyoko-san from afar.”

Ryuu and Nishinoya bonded over their crush on the same girl; Kiyoko Shimizu. She had shoulder length black hair and wore spectacles.. and she looked like a goddess. She always got the same drink from the coffee shop and came once or twice a week, most times when Ryuu was around. Nishinoya always got a bit tense when taking her order, but he managed due to his work, but after he nearly died from her smile alone.

“Oh is that so?” the barista inquired, resting an elbow on the counter. “She stills look like a goddess right?”

“A snow goddess this time. She was dressed in all white! Head to toe.”

“ _God_ I wish I saw that.”

Once his boss gave him the signal for his break, he gave a nod, making a hot drink for himself and Ryuu and paying for both. His best friend became a bit skeptic when Nishinoya didn't type in a code for a free one. He was saving it for his neighbor, deciding in case he showed up today, he'd give the free one to him. Ryuu didn't know it but he was going to find out sooner or later. More the former too as they sat down to converse.

“Okay man, what's up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You _paid_ for your _drink_.” Ryuu told him, pointing to the medium glass mug, filled with hot chocolate, whipped cream, and a mocha-caramel cookie straw (one of the coffee shops famous things, too).”What's going on man.”

“Nothing. I just.. felt like paying.”

“..You met someone didn't you.”

Nishinoya's not surprised Ryuu said something like that. He knew his best friend was going to find out sooner or later, which was fine, because Ryuu's sister, Saeko, gave great dating advice to her brother which Ryuu passed along during some conversations. (He wrote it down quickly, too, because it might come in handy one day.) A hum leaves the barista's lips and he stops drinking his hot chocolate, glancing out the window.

“..Perhaps.”

“Oh my god. Who is she. Does that mean Kiyoko-san's mine for the taking?!”

“Oh shut up! One it's not a girl, it's a guy. I'm not even sure if I even like him in that way! And two, hell no. Neither of us can date her. We can't even _speak to her_ without wanting to faint.”

“Who is he then.”

“His name is Asahi and he lives in apartment next to mine. We.. kinda started talking last night when the fire alarm went off.”

“Pretty sure your fire alarm went off then.”

“What? No!”

Asahi was more cute than anything, though when he was only in his underwear and towel the night before, a fire alarm _may_ have went off in Nishinoya's head that night. But he couldn't tell Ryuu that; he'd be teased a bit from it. He let his index finger spin around the rim of his mug, glancing down at it instead of looking out the window now. Once his hot chocolate was finished, it was back to work, but Ryuu still stuck around.

“Come on, tell me what he's like.”

“We only spoke for a moment, Ryuu. I don't know much about him besides he wears underwear with birds on the waistband.”

“..You saw his _underwear_?”

“It's a long story okay! I'll explain later.”

Much later when he got off of work. Hopefully then Ryuu wouldn't remember the conversation. But knowing him, he just might. It wasn't an embarrassing story so Nishinoya wasn't reluctant to tell it. But a public place like a coffee shop _sure as hell_ wasn't the place to talk about what happened last night. Once the barista took care of more customers, it died down again, only one or two coming in. During the time where there wasn't any, he talked with Ryuu more whilst leaning on the counter.

“Y'know, it says something when you're willing to give him your free coffee.”

“It does not. I gave you one of my free coffees before. I don't even like the stuff so it's nothing big.”

“But that was when I was broke!” he tells Nishinoya, slamming his hands down on his own side of the counter. “He's a complete stranger, Noya.”

“I could give a homeless a person my free coffee, dammit.” Nishinoya mentions with a sigh. “I don't like him in that way.”

“Yet.”

“Yet?”

“You will sooner or later. Just you wait. I call dibs on being your best man.”

“You, my friend, are a _moron_.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's day; hanging out with his two friends and of course, they try to force him into getting a lover. Asahi doesn't even know if he and Nishinoya can be friends after he didn't show up to the coffee shop for a free coffee.

Honestly he had been terrified of driving, but his two friends had pushed him into it because he couldn't ride a bicycle in the snow and he felt uncomfortable riding public transportation. Plus he got mistaken for a drug dealer or someone in a gang with his appearance whenever he was on one, causing the train or bus to stop for the thought of _suspicious activity_. He had been interviewed several times by different bus drivers and train operators that all of them now knew him by name _and_ appearance.

His car was a four door, perfect for when he picked up his two friends from time to time. Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi tended to fight over who sat in the passenger seat and honestly, Asahi wished both of them sat in the backseat. Sugawara was a backseat driver, telling him what routes to take to get to their destination quicker. He always told Asahi to sit up straight and pay attention to the road at all times. _No fiddling with the radio_ and wait for a red light to make a call or something else. As for Daichi, he'd blast the radio, and thanks to Sugawara, he couldn't turn it down or change the station. Driving was already hell for him, now it was even more so when those two were in the car.

Though thankfully the two were meeting him at a restaurant this time. His mind was focused on his neighbor right now, next to driving safely, of course, so he didn't want to be pulled into unnecessary conversations and having to explain why he wasn't listening. Having the two question his love life or try to push him into a relationship was not something he needed. As far he knew, he and Nishinoya were just acquaintances, if that. Though the other _did know_ what his underwear looked like.. maybe they were friends then? After all Daichi and Sugawara knew about his attire and they were his friends so maybe he should put the guy at such.

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot and sitting in the warmth his car held before turning off the ignition and stepping out, shutting the door and using his beeper to automatically lock the doors and put on an alarm. He was cautious, even if his car wasn't very fancy; just something a regular person would drive.

When he got into the restaurant, his two friends were already sitting and waved to him. After he stomped the snow off his boots, he walked over, sitting across from Sugawara and Daichi.

“I tried calling you earlier this morning,” Daichi started off saying instead of a casual 'hello' or 'good morning' like most people. “why didn't you pick up?”

“I had a long night.” Asahi admitted, neatly folding up his coat up, setting it next to him with his hat, gloves, and scarf on top of it. “The fire alarm went off.”

“Did you try baking again.”

“No, Suga, I did not. I was getting out of the shower when it happened. And that was _one time_ I burnt something.”

“What about the time you tried baking a cake for Suga's birthday and you set it on fire.”

“It was s'mores cake, I was using marshmallow frosting, and I needed make it look toasted like a s'more. Leave me alone, Daichi.”

Snickers came from the both of them as Asahi pouted in his own seat. The waitress known as Kiyoko came by, whom the trio knew well after their frequent visits to the restaurant. She spoke with them a bit in between taking their drink and food orders, since it wasn't extremely busy. Most people preferred getting coffee and leaving after warming their bodies up anyway now that it was getting colder out.

“So, Asahi,” Sugawara started the conversation once more once Kiyoko left to gather up their drinks and place their order in for the cook to make. “did you meet anyone when the fire alarm went off?”

“No. No one would talk to me because I looked like a crazy person dressed in only a towel.”

“I have to admit though, you have a nice body, so some woman had to have spoken to you.” Daichi mentioned as he sipped his coffee once Kiyoko brought the coffee pot over and filled both his and Asahi's mugs. “Right?”

“Not a woman.. a guy. But he's my neighbor! And I think he was only being polite.” Asahi told the two, er, three, if the raven haired waitress was listening. “There's no need to ask if I met someone though. I told you I'm fine without a a romantic interest.”

“What's his _name_ , Asahi! We have to meet him to make sure he's a good guy.”

“His name is Nishinoya and if he was nice enough to talk to me in my embarrassing moment, then he's nice enough to be a _friend_. But nothing more.”

“He's a decent person.” Kiyoko admits when she comes back to the table a third time with rolls and butter for them to eat before their food arrived. “He smiles at me and talks nicely when I order coffee from that famous coffee shop down from here.”

“That's him. He told me he was working there today and he offered his free coffee to me. I don't know if I should go though. I don't want to bother him at work.”

“You _have_ to, Asahi! He might be a good catch.”

“I already told you I'm not interesting in something like that right now..”

“ _Oh brother_.”

The continued talking while they ate and sipped at their beverages. Since Daichi and Sugawara took the bus to the restaurant, they needed a ride otherwise to their next destination; the arcade. The two really wanted Asahi to go and see Nishinoya, though, but he managed to talk them out of it. Besides, Daichi wanted to challenge Sugawara in _Dance Dance Revolution_ again since they needed to settle the score. But as said before, driving with those two was hell to Asahi and with the roads covered in snow and ice it made driving dangerous. Thankfully he didn't crash and no one died during the drive.

Whilst Daichi and Sugawara challenged each other in the dancing game, Asahi playing crane games, wanting any and every stuffed toy in each one. It didn't even matter if he received a double; he had a big stuffed toy collection, with his bed filled with stuffed animals. His friends thought he was crazy but he wasn't, he knew he wasn't. There was nothing wrong with liking stuffed animals. Okay, maybe it was a little creepy, because he's in his twenties and he likes them but he didn't care. They were nice. And he can give them away, too, when he realizes he has too many. (Which is never.)

“Maybe you should give your neighbor one of the stuffed animals you win, Asahi.” Sugawara tells the brunet, letting Daichi mope for a moment before another round of the game they had been playing. “You do have a lot of them.”

“I don't know, Suga. I'm not sure he likes stuffed animals.”

“Everyone likes stuffed animals. Maybe not as much as you, because normal people have at least two or three, maybe,” he continues, talking while playing. Even then he was good at the game. “but still. He'd gladly accept it if even Shimizu says he's a good guy.”

Asahi let out a sigh. Maybe Sugawara was right. He won one of the stuffed animals out of the machine, one of the series he already collected maybe three times already. It was a crow, that when you squeezed it, it cawed like a real one. He could give this one to his neighbor. He just hoped he liked it.

\---

When Asahi got back to the apartment complex after hanging out with his two friends all day, he wasn't greeted by Nishinoya, unfortunate for him. The crow was tucked underneath his arm, firmly so it wouldn't fall, but not too tight where it would be cawing every few seconds. He bit his lip, wanting to apologize to his neighbor for not going the famous coffee shop he mentioned before and also give him the stuffed crow. Though he didn't have much confidence right now so maybe it was a good thing the smaller wasn't home.

Letting out a sigh, Asahi opened the door to his flat, entering and taking off his winter gear, carefully setting the crow on the table by the door. He really hoped Nishinoya wasn't mad at him for not showing up at the coffee shop because honestly, he seemed like a good guy and he wanted to get to know him more.. as a friend. Or maybe he'd fall in love finally. Who knew. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing ensues from Ryuu, Sugawara, and Daichi. Asahi and Nishinoya begin to question about why they are friends with them in the first place, too.

It's been a week, maybe longer, since the two spoken to each other, let alone pass by each other. Asahi worked long hours at a party store, checking in orders for Valentine's Day so they could go on the shelves as fast as possible. Whenever he got home, his neighbors light was still off, knowing he wasn't home since his light was on for hours after he returned. The brunet kind of missed him honestly. Though he'd never admit that to his two friends, all he said that he hasn't seen him lately. Daichi muttered something about how Asahi scared him off and Sugawara added in maybe he was searching for a gift to give him in return for the bird. Though Asahi confessed he never got the chance to give him the bird and Sugawara went ahead and agreed with Daichi instead.

Nishinoya, though, wasn't too busy. He had been over at his best friends house for the past couple days whilst Ryuu's sister was on a trip. He knew how to cook and clean and Ryuu didn't so he'd rather make sure his best friend didn't die either from lack of food or from his sister when she came back to see their home a mess. Since then he hasn't seen Asahi and he had to admit, he missed making eye contact and seeing the smile he received before. Recalling the moment where the brunet smiled at him made his heart thump against his chest and his cheeks grow hot. Ryuu teased him for blushing and he hit him, hard, but it was playful, Ryuu knew that well.

It's Wednesday and Nishinoya has a day off but Ryuu's sister comes home and passes along some money for 'babysitting' her little brother. The barista tries to stifle his laughter but he can't help but double over laughing. Ryuu sends a glare to both him and his sister. Once Nishinoya regains his composer, he accepts the money, because she would force it onto him somehow. He says his good byes before leaving, taking a bus back to his place, with backpack hanging off one shoulder and money tucked into his wallet, that located in his back pocket.

The snow has died down a bit but it's still cold out. Even with this, Nishinoya thinks it's a good idea to go for a ride on his motorcycle after he throws his things his flat. After all, he needed to get his helmet, too. He's going up the stairs of the complex when he's greeted with Asahi, who does _not_ want to set down brown paper bags on the ground to open up his door and is trying his hardest to open his door with them in his arms.

“Need help with that, big guy?”

Asahi jumps, oranges spilling out from the top of one of the bags, but Nishinoya catches them before they could hit the ground. Sure you don't eat the skin on an orange, but really, no fruit or vegetable should hit the ground.

“Thanks.” the brunet tells the smaller once he notices him holding the oranges that spilled out from his bag. “I'd appreciate if you opened my door for me actually?”

Nishinoya lets out a small laugh and takes the keys from Asahi's hand, opening the door with ease and pushing the door open for him. He stands in the doorway as he watches the taller walk inside and set the bags down on the table by the door, kicking his shoes off before grabbing the bags again and going more inside to set the bags elsewhere. He knows it is impolite to stare, but it wouldn't be right to just leave him, too, or go in without being invited. He wasn't raised in a damn barn.

Asahi turns midway towards his kitchen and freezes. He panics and sets the bags down instantly before speaking up.

“I.. I apologize. You can come in. If you want.”

“Well I just can't go home with your oranges, can I?” he mentions with a grin, stepping in and shutting the door, placing the keys on the table, taking notice of the bird there now. “..Did you win the bird here?”

“Ah, yeah. I, uh, actually have three full sets of the birds.”

“That's fucking _amazing_! I can never win any of those!”

Asahi freezes a second time, stopping midway through putting his groceries away. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish before turning his head turns Nishinoya. He swallows hard before speaking up.

“You can have it.. if you want.”

“Are you kidding. Of _course_ I want it!” he says excitedly, setting the oranges on the table and picking the crow up instead. He gives a grin when he squeezes and hears the cawing from it. “Are you sure it's okay?”

“As long as you give my oranges back, I don't see why not.”

Asahi didn't want to tell him that his friend made him give it away honestly and he decided to try to joke with the smaller for now. He hears laughter from the front of the flat and then the sound of Nishinoya kicking his shoes off and joining him in the kitchen. He's holding the oranges, asking where he wants them, and it takes the brunet a moment to say where. It's quiet in the kitchen except for Asahi putting his groceries away and getting out pots and pans. Sugawara and Daichi are coming over later for dinner and he wants to start it as soon as possible in case he burns it.

“So,” Asahi starts another conversation, taking the recipe he taped to the fridge off of there to get the ingredients laid out. “I haven't.. seen you for a while.”

“I was at my best friends house. He doesn't know how to cook.. or clean so I didn't want him to die from hunger or his sister since she was out for the week.” Nishinoya responds with a shrug and a light laugh. “I should probably be going. You're making food for at least three people so.. I'd rather not get in the way of you and your company.”

Asahi's brain is telling him to tell Nishinoya to stay but his mouth stays shut as he watches the smaller walk out of the kitchen and to the front of the flat, shoving his feet into his shoes at the door and picking up the bird. The sound of it cawing fills the flat making Nishinoya grin at it and Asahi's heart skips a beat. He's seen him grin all this time, but he didn't feel anything like this before. He swallows hard and tugs on the collar of his shirt. Daichi and Sugawara would play twenty questions and make dinner embarrassing if he tells him to stay so.. he shouldn't say anything about that. Even if he wanted to get to know him better.

“Nishinoya?”

“What's up?”

“What time.. do you work tomorrow?”

“Afternoon-ish this time. I work until closing. Why you ask?”

“Do you mind if I stop by.. for that free coffee?”

Nishinoya freezes, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Now he looks like a fish from that question. His free hand falls off of the doorknob and he feels his throat getting dry so he swallows but it doesn't do much. He gives a nod and a small smile before responding.

“S-sure! You can! I'll see you then?”

“Y..yeah.”

Nishinoya leaves after that and closes the door, walking back to his flat and opening the door. Once he walks in, he forgets about going on that ride on his motorcycle and just takes off his winter gear and throws his bag somewhere. Flopping on his couch, holding the crow in his lap. His cheeks are hotter than ever now and his fingers curling into the stuffed crow. Oh god he hopes Ryuu doesn't ask Asahi twenty questions if he shows up during his break.

His fingers tremble as he curls them around his cell phone, calling Ryuu almost instantly.

“ _What's up, dude.”_

“I got a problem.”

“ _Turn on some porn and rub it out.”_

“Not **that** kind of problem! Ryuu, I think I'm in love with my neighbor.”

“ _I told you. I fuckin' told you. You owe me money man.”_

“We didn't bet on it. Shut the hell up. And I said I _think_. I don't know even know him that well yet.”

“ _What the hell happened though. Tell me everything.”_

Nishinoya's on the phone for an hour, telling Ryuu everything. Ryuu keeps making innuendos from the oranges and Nishinoya's nearly ready to hang up on his best friend. Once the conversation is over, the barista lets out a sigh, now laying on the couch instead of sitting, holding the phone to his ear and in his free hand has the crow.

“ _I am so meeting this guy.”_

“Don't play twenty questions with him, dammit. When he and I first started talking he seemed nervous. Come to think of it, he _still_ seems nervous.”

“ _Fine fine. I'll just smack you if you start staring dreamily like we do with Kiyoko-san.”_

“And I'll punch you in the gut.”

 _Why_ was Ryuu his friend again?

\---

After a couple of hours, Asahi managed to make dinner with only minor burns on the food. Hey, at least it was edible. There's the ringing of the doorbell and the brunet walks to the door, peeking through the peep hole – cautious because on Halloween he opened the door to Daichi and Sugawara dressed in scary masks – and sees his friends dressed normally. He opens the door and steps aside to let the two inside, watching as they take off their winter gear and hang their coats and scarves and setting their boots neatly by the door.

“It doesn't smell like anything burnt! I'm impressed, Asahi.” Sugawara mentions as he walks in, taking notice that there's no bird on the table. “I thought you said you didn't give the bird to him?”

“He.. actually helped me inside with my groceries.” Asahi responds, rubbing the back of his neck. “He saw it and I told him he could have it.”

“Well, he visited your home,” Daichi starts, sitting down and leaning back in the chair. “that's one step up.”

“Use a condom when you have sex, Asahi.”

“We're not even together, Suga. I have plenty when you and Daichi gave me a box from a discount you two got.”

Daichi and Sugawara were together and had been for a few months. When Asahi was told, he got nervous about being a third wheel and Sugawara hit him from that. Daichi may be scary but Sugawara was a bit violent honestly. But thanks to them already having intercourse, about maybe six times a month, they bought new condoms to try and with some being buy one get one or on a discount, they gave the second box to Asahi. For when he got a relationship and had intercourse, of course, which when they shoved a box at him, they always said ' _Better use them soon_!'.

“Let's just eat.” Asahi says finally, starting to grab the food from the kitchen. “Please? I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I'm not going to die with several cats, _mom and dad_.”

“You can't even handle a goldfish. You'd end up dying alone.”

“Daichi that's mean.”

“But you know it's true.”

Asahi sighs as he's serving his two friends. _Why_ on earth were they his friends again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series, Daichi and Sugawara act like parents and Asahi asks Daichi once if Daichi's his relative so I figured he'd joke a bit even in an AU.  
> Also I felt like I should add DaiSuga in here too as a side pairing. It felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi works, then stops by the coffee shop like he had planned before. No way he was backing out.   
> Sugawara, though, makes an appearance, and has plans to make Asahi's life a little interesting. (Because he really wants to try to find a something or someone for Asahi. Not have him end up alone in his flat with dead plants.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely proud of this chapter, but I worked longer on it than my others. It'll get better though, I hope.

He worked early at the party store that morning, which even with being a morning person it was terrible. He stayed up late the previous night with his two friends playing board games and watching a couple movies during the evening. He kept yawning during his shift, but he managed to fill shelves with _Valentine's Day_ stuffed animals and boxes of cards for the children who begged and pleaded their parents to buy just to pass out to their classmates or their best friends on February fourteenth. He gets off half past twelve in the afternoon, staying longer than usual to finish up stocking and making the store look nice for the romantic holiday. Honestly, after all of that, Asahi was _beat_. Though he couldn't go to bed just yet.

Even with work on his mind, Asahi still remembered he had to go to the coffee shop his neighbor worked at. He rested in his vehicle for a moment, though, before turning on the engine and driving out of the party stores parking lot. He drove a bit slower than the required speed limit, though nothing he'd get pulled over for. He shouldn't rush; Nishinoya _probably just_ started his shift anyway. He did say his shift started in the afternoon after all. At a stop light, the brunet let out a deep sigh, resting his head back as he waited for the light to change to green. He had to admit, he was nervous about going there. Coffee shops were normally crowded, and with so many different types of drinks, sizes, flavours, and who _knows_ what else was there, it was enough for Asahi to start shaking.

The light turns green and he snaps out of it, stepping on the gas and driving the speed limit to get to the coffee shop. Once he reaches there, he parks, and shuts off his vehicle, getting out and walking towards the door. The outside of it had people sitting at tables, under big umbrellas, talking with their friends whilst drinking their coffee and teas. He swallows, hard, as he approaches the door and pushes it open, walking into the shop. He hears a bell ring, which he knew the sound well thanks to his own occupation, which makes some employees behind the counter glance at him and give him a smile as a greeting.

Nishinoya was there, too, taking care of a caffeinated drink, starting to put whipped cream over the top and drizzle chocolate and caramel syrup over it. After giving it to a customer, he glanced over.

“Asahi! You came!”

“You said I could.” he mutters, approaching the counter. Nishinoya stood in front of the register, with a pad of paper and pen, ready to take his drink order. “I'm not bothering you at work, am I?”

“Bothering me? Really?” the shorter inquires, raising an eyebrow. “Like hell you are. Now! What can I get ya? Or do you want me to decide for you?”

“Uhm,” the brunet starts, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances at the menu and then back at the barista. “decide for me, if it's not too much trouble? I'm not picky, though I do need something to wake me up.”

“Alright! Just go sit down at an empty table. I'll bring it to ya when it's ready.”

Asahi does just that and Nishinoya types in the code for a coffee drink, caffeinated, of course, and then uses his code for it to be free. It was going to be minty mocha drink with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. Mint was supposed to wake someone up after all. He hums as he makes it, in between other drinks, as well, but makes sure to mark the cups so he doesn't mess up on what drink goes to who. Once he was done with making the drinks, he serves them, going to Asahi's table last and setting the plastic cup down and handing him a straw wrapped in paper, giving him a grin.

“Here. Go on and try it before I go behind the counter again.”

The brunet gives a nod and takes the straw, muttering a thank you, and taking the paper off of the straw and sticking it into his drink. He picks up the cup and brings the straw to his lips, taking a sip of his caffeinated drink. He tastes the mocha, then the mint, already making his exhaustion disappear. He swallows before taking another sip, swallowing once more and setting the cup down after.

“This tastes _great,_ Nishinoya.” Asahi comments, glancing upwards at his neighbor. “No wonder why you work here.”

“I'm not that good at making all the drinks yet.” Nishinoya responds, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. “But I'm glad I made this one perfect.. perfect drink for the perfect guy after all.”

That last part was muttered, so Asahi didn't notice, and Nishinoya's cheeks went hot from muttering something like that. He tells Asahi to enjoy his drink and goes back behind the counter, smacking his forehead when no one was looking. He can't go and tell his neighbor how he felt _now_. They barely knew each other! Well, they knew each others addresses, and Nishinoya had been his house before, but he didn't know what Asahi liked, or _who_ he liked for that matter. The barista let out a deep sigh, going back to his usual work duties, although he did keep glancing at the brunet from time to time. It wasn't long until Asahi was done with his coffee, throwing away his plastic cup, and triple checking to make sure he didn't get anything on the table.

 _And Nishinoya was watching_. All he could think was that Asahi was a total sweetheart and his mouth was open part way in shock from it.

“That was a nice drink, Nishinoya,” Asahi comments as he stands by the counter, giving the smaller male a smile. “and delicious, too. Next time I have one I'll pay for it.”

“I-I'm glad! Not for you paying next time, because you don't have to do that but..” Nishinoya starts, stammering and blabbering on. Dammit all. “I'm glad you liked the coffee, okay? Come back anytime.”

“I might. I'll.. see you around.”

“See ya.”

When Asahi turned around and made way out the door, he went and held the door open to who he knew as a stranger, but to Nishinoya it was Ryuu. Although he noticed his best friend, he was watching the brunet until he was out of his sight. He jumped when he saw Ryuu in front of him though and grabbed a rag, starting to wipe down his counter rather fast. Although Ryuu was grinning because he did notice the guy who held the door open for him and how Nishinoya was staring at him.

“Dude, you have a crush.”

“Yeah, we share the same crush.”

“No no. I'm not talking about Kiyoko-san,” Ryuu starts, leaning on the counter, trying to make eye contact with the other male. “I'm talking about that dude. Is that your neighbor?”

“Yeah, he's my neighbor. But I don't have a crush on him.”

“You look at him like how we look at Kiyoko-san when she leaves here, bro. You can't hide that.”

Nishinoya bites his lip and turns his back away, frantically cleaning the areas around him. He does have a crush on Asahi, he knows it, but he has no idea if his neighbor feels the same way. His heart rate speeds up, he can feel it, because now he's nervous that if he ever confesses, if Asahi says he doesn't feel the same way and then their friendship – if they even have that – would be awkward.

“You need to get him alone. Away from your job, Noya.” Ryuu goes, ordering a coffee from another employee and Nishinoya takes care of his emotions. “Maybe out to lunch. Dinner is something everyone does and breakfast is too early. Lunch should work fine.”

Nishinoya rolls his eyes and makes his best friends coffee since he knows how he likes it while the other employee takes care of more customers. He doesn't want to ask Asahi out to lunch, or out period, before knowing exactly how he feels. He lets out a sigh, giving his friend his coffee, and watches as Sugawara walks in, his fellow co-worker. But Sugawara has been working here before he has, so he always adds the same honorific like he does with Kiyoko at the end when he uses his nickname. Although he doesn't know the fellow barista well, so he, nor Ryuu, knew that Sugawara knew Asahi.

“Seriously, ask him out.”

“I'm not asking Asahi out, Ryuu, and that's final.”

So when Sugawara was clocking in, he had to grin, because now he has to ask how Asahi feels about Nishinoya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It mentions Sugawara more in this chapter, since last chapter he figures out Nishinoya had a crush on Asahi. Mention of one-sided KuroTsuki and the friendship between Kuroo and Kenma. (Might get into KuroKen? I don't know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this AU in a while! Hopefully this chapter is just as good at the last five. I'm going to work on the next soon, maybe a conversation between Asahi and Nishinoya via texting or a phone call.

It's after Valentine's Day when the trio hang out again. This time at Daichi's home, playing a video game whilst drinking something alcoholic. Sugawara hasn't been paying much attention, barely touching his own drink as Asahi and Daichi play some sort of racing game. Asahi's not a pro at video games; he screams and panics, nearly losing the controller a few times from his hands getting sweaty. Honestly, Daichi's not a pro either, but he's better at concentrating on the game and _beating_ whoever he is up against. Sugawara just lets the two have their fun as he watches, though he's also thinking about what his co-worker mentioned to the shaved head buddy of his before.

He hums a little and when Asahi _yelps_ with Daichi screaming a ' _fuck yeah_ ', he picks up his glass, swishing the liquid within it before taking a sip. Daichi's leaning over, looking at his other games, and at this point, Sugawara would be staring at the ass he has done more to than just simple touches. But right now, he's debating if he should  speak up about Nishinoya's crush on his long haired brunet fried or figure out if he should play matchmaker and get the two to go on a date together without having the two know he's the one who put them at the same place, at the same time.

He takes in a breath as the television flickers, one game being ejected and another one being put into the system.

“Asahi,” Sugawara speaks up finally, making the taller male of the trio turn his head. “how _is_ that neighbor of yours?”

“Nishinoya?” Asahi questions and the silveret gives a nod. “I haven't spoken to him in a while honestly. The last time I saw him may have been last week when he was coming from work. He seemed.. a little exhausted so I didn't bother him.”

“Smart choice.” Daichi mutters as he sets up the game, this time plugging in a third controller so Sugawara didn't have to wait. “When Suga is exhausted, I don't touch him. Unfortunately, that's not the same for me.”

“Oh be quiet, you like being energized by my kisses.” Sugawara mentions, leaning in to grab the controller and placing a kiss on Daichi's lips for emphasis. “Ah, that's because it was a busy day at the coffee shop. So many people.. _man_.”

There's a moment of silence and Asahi nearly chokes on air from what Sugawara had said. He _knew_ Sugawara had a job, and he _knew_ he worked at a coffee shop, but he didn't _know_ that he worked at the same place his crush – er, friend? - worked at.

“You _know_ Nishinoya?”

“I sure do.”

“How come you never mentioned that _before_?” Asahi shrieks, putting the controller down and putting his face into his hands. “Oh my god, Suga. Please don't tell me-”

“Relax!” he interrupts, holding up a hand in defense. “Jeez, what do you take me for?”

“A devil disguised as an angel.” Daichi answers, earning him a smack on the back.

Asahi's face had went a ghostly white, now nervous about the fact that if he said too much, would Sugawara tell Nishinoya? Sure, Sugawara's a _good guy,_ but as Daichi said, he's a devil in disguise. He's mischievous but acts _so sweet_ , which drove Daichi _crazy_ – especially in the bedroom – and it just made Asahi a panicked mess. He brings his hands down when he hears the opening theme of the next game, letting out shaky breaths as he tries to calm down. He picks up his own glass, sipping the drink in it, which isn't anything too strong so he doesn't up a drunken mess before they even go through half of Daichi's video game stack.

It's mid-game when Sugawara has to pause it since his phone is ringing, which isn't good since he's a little tipsy, words slightly slurred when he was talking throughout the game. He's not a lightweight, but he's drinking something strong, the same proof as Daichi's, and his own significant other wasn't even buzzed yet. _Fuck him_.

“Hello?” he says into the phone once he answers the call. He has to pull it away from his ear because the person on the other line speaks _so loud_ , but he expected that from his fellow employee. “Mm-hm, mm-hm. Don't worry about it, okay? We can always buy a new one. There's a spare in the cabinet to the… left? I think? Of the fridge where we keep all the refrigerated toppings.” There's a pause from Sugawara but the person on the other line has noises coming from their side, with a little chatter. “Found it? Okay, good. I'll let the manager know that it was an accident, Nishinoya. Don't worry! It happened before with me and he's not going to blow up at you for a mistake I did before. Alright, see you in the next couple days. Bye-bye.”

Sugawara hangs up after that, setting the phone to the side before taking another sip of his alcohol. The game starts back up so they could continue. Asahi doesn't get very far in it, and Daichi and Sugawara are going head-to-head in the game itself leaving the poor guy behind. Once someone wins, Daichi chooses a different character for the game. Asahi keeps the same and Sugawara's leaning back on his hands, watching the screen. The taller brunet turns his head over at the silveret and he parts his lips to ask Sugawara something.

“Is Nishinoya okay?”

“Yeah, he's fine,” Sugawara responds, leaning forward to grab the controller from his lap. “He cut himself a little on the glass when he dropped the coffee pot, but he said it wasn't severe and he could keep working.”

“And he called you..?”

“Because the manager is on vacation with his old high school buddies. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow and Nishinoya trusts me with secrets.”

“I see..”

The night of gaming ends when Asahi needs to get to sleep so he could get to work in the afternoon. Since he had liquor in him, he brought his work clothes over and a few other things to sleepover at Daichi's home. Sugawara steals Daichi's clothes from time to time so he only brought a couple of bathroom objects for the night. Asahi sleeps on the sofa, which isn't a pull-out, but he slept on there before so he's fine with it. Sugawara and Daichi sleep together, as always, but keep their hands out of each others pants during the night and in the morning.

Before Sugawara sleeps though, he walks to the sofa, dressed in one of Daichi's band shirts and his own boxer briefs. Hell, they are all men; no shame in walking around in your underwear. He waves his phone at Asahi, who is laying there but not quite asleep yet.

“Do you want Nishinoya's number?”

“I--” Asahi starts and goes to sit up, just a bit. “I.. I don't know. Would he mind?”

“Nah. He'll probably be glad to have another person to talk to at two in the morning.”

“Sure, then.. thanks, Suga.”

He gets the number from his friend and the trio is off to bed for the night. Asahi can't help but stare at the contact in his phone and chews on his bottom lip, wondering if he should message him or call him so Nishinoya could have his number too. But then again, he's probably tired from work, and he doesn't want to bother him any if he's trying to sleep. He lets out a small sigh before placing his phone on the coffee table, turning over to face the back of the sofa and pulls the thick blanket onto his body. Closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

\---

A couple of days pass and Sugawara is at work, taking care of customers and making fresh pots of coffee so he wouldn't have customers wait. Nishinoya's there, too, only for another hour. Recently he's been working early in the morning until noon, since he wants evenings free for when he goes out with Ryuu. Sugawara understands that, and sometimes switches shifts with him, too, just so he could have the evening. Besides; he can see Daichi and Asahi anytime he wants to. Especially Daichi since they were in a relationship.

He hums as he writes on a plastic cup before filling it with a cold, thick liquid, adding whipped cream and some caramel drizzle followed by chocolate flakes and a cherry. He calls out the name and the customer retrieves it, thanking him before leaving. Sugawara starts washing out the blender he used whilst another employee, with black hair slightly spiked up and a smirk on his face takes an order from a person, the smile gracing his lips being anything _but_ polite. More like _flirtatious_.

“Kuroo, you need to stop flirting with the customers.” Sugawara mentions as he dries out the blender. The man turns, giving the silveret a bigger grin. “You flirted with Daichi, you made Tsukishima quit because he couldn't stand you, and I _swear_ , if you flirt with me-”

“Don't worry, Koushi!” the man, Kuroo, interrupts, grinning from ear to ear. “And besides, this kid knows me.”

“Does he?”

“I don't know _what_ he's talking about.” the kid mentions. He's short and his hair is mostly blond, though there's some black at the roots. He's playing with a PSP, volume down but there's still a sound of beeping and some slashes which makes Sugawara know it was a fighting game. “Don't know him.”

“Kenma, that's terrible! I'm so kind that you should be _grateful_ you have me.”

Sugawara laughs, making Kuroo pout and Kenma look away with a small smile on his lips. Kuroo punches in a code before the little guy could pay for it and goes to make it, just how Kenma likes it. Nishinoya is carrying out creamers and sugars to fill the compartments before leaving. Ryuu's there again, to hang out with him after work. He could hear Asahi's name being mentioned a few times, maybe ten in the past two minutes, and he could tell that Nishinoya's getting irritated.

“Hey, Nishinoya,” Sugawara calls out, causing him to look over. “would you like Asahi's _number_?”

“Holy hell, he knows your _crush_ , Noya!”

“I didn't know you knew Asahi, Suga-san.” Nishinoya says whilst elbowing Ryuu in the side. “I'd like his number, yeah. I know you and your boyfriend are getting tired of me calling at two in the morning.”

“I'm not getting tired of it. Daichi just cares when you interrupt us during our.. _private_ moments.” Sugawara mentions, knowing better than to speak about his intimate relations at work. “Come here and I'll give it.”

Nishinoya finishes his work before running over with the box, setting it on the counter so he could have a hand free. He takes out his cell phone and Sugawara reads off the number to him. He notices how fast Nishinoya punches it in and the smile on his face as he does so. When that's done, Nishinoya puts the contact into his device and slips it back into his pocket.

“Thanks, Suga-san.”

“No problem. You can go now if you'd like.”

“Awesome! Thanks again!”

Sugawara grins when Nishinoya puts the box back and leaves with Ryuu. He slips his own phone back into his pocket and goes to the other register, taking care of a customer that ran in after Nishinoya held the door open. When he turns his back towards them to take care of the drink, his grin goes from ear to ear, it being more mischievous than sweet.

' _Step one: complete_.'


End file.
